Enterprises (e.g. business concerns, educational organizations, government agencies) can depend on reports and analyses of data. To generate the reports and analyses, workloads, such as queries, can be executed in an execution environment. For example, a query engine (e.g., HP Vertica) can execute a query over a database. Database query monitoring tools collect measurements of performance metrics (e.g., memory and CPU usage) while a query is executing. These metric measurements are often made available through log files or system tables. The metric measurements can be used to understand and diagnose query performance issues. Other metrics, such as network activity, can be collected as well.